


I Wasn't That Drunk

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns head to one of Dean Ambrose's favorite places, which is the bar, after he'd been avoiding them all weekend long due to a bet that led to a kiss between him and The Architect.





	I Wasn't That Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/gifts).



> DONT HESITATE TO HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE! ♡♥ ;)

After a truth or dare game turned into a kissing scene between Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins due to Roman Reigns betting them, Dean's been avoiding the two, so in order to track him down they both decided to wait at one of Dean's favorite places... the bar.

"Look, he's not coming, so can we just go home now?" Seth said, he had work in the morning.

"Hey, aren't you worried about him, too?" Roman said, since it's unlike him not to meet up them during the weekends.

"Of course," Seth said, unconvincingly, "But he's probably just busy doing stuff." He reassured him, and maybe just maybe, he'll believe his own lies.

"Yeah, sure..." Roman said, almost rolling his eyes, "Listen, when he finally gets here I'll just kiss him too, so that things'll hopefully go back to nor-" He said, before getting loudly interrupted by his friend.

"No!" Seth said, he then spoke in a loving tone, "I mean, that'll only make things worse..." He added, but deep down he was feeling some sort of jealousy... he didn't know why.

At that moment, Dean scrolled through the room as if he owed the place, but instantly froze when he saw his best friends standing in front of him...

"Wait!" Roman said, pulling him back by his faux leather jacket, "Look, I'm sorry for making you two kiss... it was a stupid mistakes... forgive me?" He finished, even though he felt like he could go on with this apology forever...

"Uh-huh..." Dean said, as he stared at the floor with his hands in his pocket.

"Me too..." Seth said, giving him a small little smile.

"Thanks, guys! Y'all the best!" Roman said, pulling them both over for a big group hug, then slowly letting go, "Okay, Seth... we can go home now." He added, slightly chuckling.

Seth then noticed Dean already making his way over to the alcohol - he was gonna drink the night away, 'cause of that one kiss, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Ya know what... I'll catch up with ya later, Ro." Seth said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well... alright." Roman said, he really didn't wanna question him right now.

Seth then made his way over to Dean who already took a few shots while he was talking to Roman, and was preparing to jug down another one until he saw the brown eyed man approach him.

"Leave. I'll be drunk in a sec." Dean said, waving his shot glass until Seth took it out of his hand.

"Not tonight." Seth said, still holding down his drink.

"Give me..." Dean muttered weakly, already feeling the affects of the alcohol he previously consumed, "Seth... why'd you reject my kiss?" He said, getting less sober by the minute.

"You're kiss?!" Seth said, trying to laugh, but something inside him wouldn't let it happen, "You gave me tongue, Dean... you were drunken a mess." Seth said, taking a deep breath.

"Seth..." Dean said, actually locking eyes with him this time, "I... I wasn't as drunk as you thought." He finished, biting his bottom lip.

"Huh?" Seth said, perhaps he should've left with Roman.

"Now don't act all cute with me... I mean, I may have given you tongue, but before that... I could feel you kiss me back." Dean said, which caused chills down Seth's spine.

"I..." Seth said, he couldn't possibly deny it, right?

"See?" Dean said, shaking his head at his denial.

"Fine..." Seth said, it's about time he came clean, "I can't say I hated the kiss." He admitted, truth hurts.

"But did you... like it?" Dean said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Maybe..." Seth said, but after a few seconds he continued with, "But why does it matter anyway?" He asked, it's not like they could ever be.

"Right..." Dean said, nodding his head, "I mean, I'm poor compared to you, and I don't look like a model." He finished, then got up to head for the door - he's been embarrassed enough for one night.

"Hold it!" Seth said, pulling him back by his arm, "I... I want you to finish the job." Seth said, almost breathlessly.

"You..." Dean said, not exactly sure how to respond to his request.

"It's okay..." Seth said, tilting his head as he went in for the kiss, but this time he was the one to give him tongue, which made Dean's heart to start racing, and his body to start sweating.

"No fair!" Dean said, stopping for a breath of air in the middle of their moment, he then forcefully put his tongue in his mouth, 'causing Seth to feel his knees start to buckle, and soon enough both of them were playing twister with their tongues, which resulted in Dean accidentally drooling on himself, but as he was about to wipe it off, Seth licked it all off instead.

Afterwards, they were both out of breath from their little activity, and Dean's hair was messier than ever before from having Seth's hands all through it, while Seth actually lost his t-shirt in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna say thank you to Anne Carter for the inspiration! ♡ :D i highly appreciate it! ♥ :)


End file.
